


I Love You

by Nitrous



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora is in Love (She-Ra), Adora is in Love with Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra is Canon (She-Ra), Breastfeeding, Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), Crying, Emotional, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im soft for them goodbye, Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrous/pseuds/Nitrous
Summary: Mmmm Finn has been born, Adora and Catra are emotional lesbians in love so yeah, enjoy
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this to let you know that I am a l i v e
> 
> Yes, I am working on the third chapter of "Someone Like Me", I am terribly sorry for not updating.
> 
> And I might do more chapters of dumb blonde and catgirl lesbians as moms ok
> 
> Please cry while reading this bc I did

How can one be so small? So innocent and precious? The newest and brightest light in Adora's life?

She's a mom.

She's a mother to this tiny, beautiful kit cradled in her arms. Blonde hair decorated around their temple. Their small ears were folded downwards.

Finn, their name is Finn.

Catra, who lay in their shared bed resting due to giving birth a few hours prior, had chosen the name. 

Adora had sat in a chair in the corner of their room, leaving the bed all to her tired wife. 

She couldn't pry her eyes away from the small kit in her arms. They had made this. She and Catra had made this beautiful small kit. Finn was theirs and she couldn't be happier.

Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to spill. Back then, Adora would've never believed she was able to make it this far with Catra. 

Now here they were. Together. Married and happy along with a new addition to their family.

The battle with Horde Prime had ended roughly around 6 years ago. Since then, they've been restoring magic to lost planets throughout the galaxy. New lifeforms had been appearing from the new-found magic. Glimmer and Bow had taken over the mission while Adora stayed behind with Catra throughout her pregnancy.

She remembered when Catra had broken the news to her. The moment Adora had processed what the feline had told her she practically squealed with delight. Not to mention that Catra was very relieved to find the blonde was happy to be a mother.

That didn't mean they had no doubts. They very much did have doubts, all because of their old guardian, Shadow Weaver. Although she was gone forever, the eerie woman still lingered around in their mind every once in a while. But they learned how to drown her out easily.

Years of abuse and manipulation made them scared to be parents. The fear of becoming like their abuser making the room feel like it was closing in on them.

At first, they didn't know the first thing about raising a baby due to barely having a stable mother figure in their childhood. 

Luckily for them, the castle had a library and Adora took it upon herself to learn everything she could about parenthood, with Catra begrudgingly reading along of course. Now that Finn has been born, all of those books should come in handy.

Finn began to shift in Adora's arms, making little whimpering noises. She rocked them gently in an attempt to soothe them, but their whimpering got louder. What could she do? Finn can't communicate yet, they were just born!

"Hey, hey. shhhhh. What's wrong, huh? Are my cuddles not enough for you?" She whispered and pressed a kiss to Finn's forehead. The small bundle nuzzled against her chest. 

"Oh, you're hungry? Why didn't you just say so?" She quickly realized that Catra is still resting on the bed. The covers sprawled over her from the waist down, leaving her upper half gleaming in the moonlight that flowed through the open curtains. She'd have to wake up Catra in order to feed Finn. 

Adora stood and made her way over to the bed, settling herself next her sleeping wife. Wanting to wake Catra without making her angry, Adora gently shifted Finn to one arm and used her free hand to caress one of Catra's fuzzy ears, making the brunette stir in her sleep.

"Hey sweetie, wake up for me, please?" She pressed a kiss to Catra's temple, earning her a small, "Mrrph..?" as blue and yellow gems revealed themselves, looking glazed under the weight of drowsiness.

"Hey baby.." Catra rasped, her voice hoarse from the inactivity. She cleared her throat, "Mmmmm... What's up..?" her eyes fluttering shut again as she almost slipped back into sleep.

"Finn is hungry and well, y'know, y-you gotta do the thing.." Adora stammered.

"Breastfeeding? It's not weird, Adora." 

"I-I know. It's just... new." 

"Mmhmm, it is." Catra sprawled her limbs out and stretched, letting out a low yawn in the process. "Can't believe you're woke me up. I was so comfortable."

Adora giggled, "I'm sorry," and placed another kiss on her wife's temple, "forgive me?"

"Of course, dummy." Catra sat up and leaned back against the headboard, holding out her arms for the kit. Adora handed Finn over with a whine of protest from them.

Catra observed them, her eyes wide with curiosity. She was so exhausted after giving birth that she basically went right to sleep afterwards. 

Finn squirmed in her hands, their little nose twitching as sniffed the air. They must've smelled Catra's milk because they were whimpering and grabbing at the fur on her arms.

"I know, I know. Shhh." Catra placed a kiss to the kit's head and cradled them against her chest. Gently, she guided Finn's head to her breast, hoping they'd figure it out. Thankfully, they latched onto her teat and suckled away.

"Okay, maybe you were right. It is a little weird." Catra mused as she let out a warm chuckle, beckoning Adora closer with her tail.

Adora cautiously shifted herself closer, pressing her front against Catra's shoulder, wrapping her arms around the brunette and nestling her face into the crook of her neck. A sigh of content left her lips as she combed her fingers through Catra's mane, earning a low purr from the feline.

"I love you." Catra purred.

"I love you too," Adora pressed a kiss to her furry shoulder, "and I'm happy that we've come so far together."

"Don't get all sappy on me." Catra murmured, playfully nudging Adora with her elbow.

"I am though. I really am. Y'know, I was so happy when you told me you were pregnant. I never thought about being a mother, everything kept my mind occupied. Restoring the magic, rebuilding, capturing the rest of the horde clones, helping people find their way back home." Adora gently squeezed Catra's shoulder before continuing.

"When you told me, I was so excited. We were gonna create something together, something beautiful, and we did." She ran her fingers through Finn's scruffy hair, they were happily purring against Catra's chest.

"We've come so far, Catra. I didn't think we'd ever make it out of the Horde. I'm so glad." Tears quickly welled in her eyes again, a few spilling and dissolving into Catra's fur.

"We got away from Horde Prime, the clones, Hordak... sort of, and Shadow Weaver. They can't hurt us anymore. It's just you, me, Finn, Bow and Glimmer, along with the rest of the alliance. If someone gave me a chance to go back in time, I don't think I would have changed a thing. Giving all this up," she gestured to Catra and Finn, then to the rest of the room, "It would be nightmare. That's why I wouldn't want it any other way." Adora intertwined their fingers together as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I love you so much, Catra. You're all I want and more. I must be the luckiest person alive to have you as my best friend and my wife. I love seeing your cute face when I wake up. I love how soft your fur is. I love how your eyes remind me of the sunset over the ocean." She cupped Catra's chin and slowly turned her head, gazing into those blue and yellow eyes she loves oh so much.

Adora took a breath. "I love everything about you. You're my world and woman of my dreams. I thank my lucky stars that I met you. Everyday I look forward to seeing you. I love you, more than anything. I promised to stay with you to the very end and I will do just that. Thank you for choosing me as your best friend, your wife, and the mother to our child."

Catra stared in awe. Her lips were parted and her pupils were blown wide. She let out a choked sob, "Adora..." Their lips met softly, sharing slow and passionate kisses. "I love you too and I'm so grateful to have you." She sobbed quietly into their kisses, her hands leaving Finn in her lap and finding their way into Adora's hair, cutting the tie and letting her golden locks fall to her shoulders.

They kissed a little longer, until Finn grunted and squirmed in her lap. "I think we woke them up." Catra whispered, pressing another kiss to the blonde's lips before pulling away. They both gazed down at the little kit. 

Adora hummed and moved her hand to Finn's face, her finger booping their nose and earning another frustrated grunt from them. "They're just bein' fussy because you stopped holding them."

Catra scooped the kit up and placed a kiss on their forehead. Finn let out a weird breathy huff that Adora wasn't familiar with, but Catra's eyes widened and she emitted the same sound.

Adora's eyes snapped to Finn and then Catra. "What are you doing??"

"Finn is chuffing at me." Catra purred, a smile had decorated on her lips.

"Uh huh and that means....?" 

"They're happy to see me. It's a noise cats make when they're happy and relaxed, its a greeting." 

"Ohh, that's actually pretty adorable." Adora giggled and booped Finn's nose again, earning another chuff from them. "If I knew having a kit would be this good, I think we'd have more than just one." 

Catra giggled at that and looked away.

"Hey! I saw that. What's so funny?" Adora tried to look at her face but Catra pushed her away and giggled to herself. "Catraaa! Whats so funnyyy??"

"That can be arranged." Catra turned around and gave her a smug grin.

"Oh yeah? We've barely been parents for a night!" 

"Ugh, have it your way. But Finn is getting siblings at some point." Catra playfully rolled her eyes and leaned against Adora.

Finn let out a squeaky yawn and stretched. They got the signal and laid down, placing Finn in between them. Adora placed one more kiss on Catra's lips. They parted with a look full of love and warmth to each other. Their eye lids grew heavy with drowsiness. Finally letting sleep take over, they slipped into warm darkness, leaving Catra and Finn's purring to fill the room.

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> I bid you farewell as I disappear for a while again :'^
> 
> Also I desperately need sleep


End file.
